The Unnamed
by No such thing as impossible
Summary: Kyana Iris is part of the Tantalus Theater group. When Tantalus goes to Alexandria to preform "I want to be your canary", what happens when she finds out that they have to kidnap the princess of Alexandria? The story basically follows the story in FFIX but with a few tweaks here and there. Horrible at summaries, but the story will be good, I promise. Blank/OC and Zidane/Dagger


**Author's Note: Okay, so I got bored so I decided to write this. Yes, this is my second ongoing fanfiction, and I hope I can keep up! I am rating this T, only because of slight language. Well, for now. **

**Kyana: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Choco: KWEH**

**Kyana:Do you want to do it, choco?**

**Choco: KWEH author owns nothing but Kyana and other oc's KWEH**

* * *

"KWEH! KWEH!"

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the familiar call of a chocobo. Choco, specifically. I laughed a little to myself, amazed by how something so familiar could scare me out of thinking. "Come 'ere Choco!" I called.

"Kweh?" He trotted over to me. He had gotten bigger over the past few months, and fit right in with the Tantalus theater group. We stayed in Alexandria, because of Choco. Zidane had laughed at my insistence to keep Choco, so we stayed here and arranged all of their flights. Their next stop was Alexandria, and I couldn't wait to see Blank again. This time they were preforming 'I Want to Be Your Canary', and I was to meet them at the dock with Choco. Choco broke me out of my thoughts when he nudged my hand. I rubbed his forehead, relishing the special bond that we shared.

"Betcha can't wait to see our friends again, can you?"

"Kweh!" I took that as a yes.

"Better get going then, choco." I jumped on his back and nudged him with my heels. He settled into a quick trot, and we headed back towards town.

It was slightly awkward, riding a chocobo into Alexandria. Nobody ever did anything but walk in Alexandria, but I wasn't an ordinary citizen now, was I? I really didn't care about the stares, just that I could get around much faster than the general population. I hated the general population. I know, I know, hate is a strong word, but in this case it fits perfectly. The crows of Alexandria are dirty, loud, annoying, and just plain idiotic! It's a wonder that they manage to survive in that city. The queen is a whole nother story. Fat, cruel, and she knows nothing about war, politics, or parenting. Princess Garnet was kind, and would make a good replacement for her mother, when she died.

The city started to come into view, and Choco ran even faster, almost into a canter. We came through the gates, and proceeded to the dock where Baku would be picking us up. When I pulled up into the dock, the theater ship was already there, and Blank came running out when they saw me. "Kyana!" I jumped off of Choco, and Blank met me with a giant hug. "I missed you!"

"You always miss me, silly." I ruffled his hair, the way I used to when we were together. Choco came butting in, pushing his head in between us. I laughed, and rubbed his head affectionately. "You remember Choco, right Blank?"

'KWEH!" Choco exclaimed.

"Course! How could I not? We gotta get goin', Zidane and the boss are getting anxious."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, lets go." We strolled towards the ship. Once we were on, we headed to the lower deck where Choco would stay. 'There you go, Choco. Nice and comfy."

"Kweh?"

"No, I won't get off without you."

I followed Blank to the boss, where the gang would be waiting. He looked at me, then pushed open the wooden door once I nodded. "Kyana, glad you could join us." Baku said jokingly. "You appear to have lost track of the time." The gang stifled laughter.

"I arrived precisely when I meant to." I replied shortly.

"Hey Attitude!" Zidane came striding in.

"Look, it's Sunshine!" I retorted. Blank snorted.

"Enough, we have serious matters to discuss." Baku interrupted.

"Fine fine, go on. What do we have this time?"

Baku pulled out a model of Alexandria castle and a doll that looked suspiciously like Princess Garnet. "While the play is being preformed, three of you will be on a mission to kidnap the princess."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, interrupting him.

"Yes. We, well, you, Zidane, and Cinna will kidnap the princess. It will be up to you, how you accomplish this task."

"But...isn't that...Blank, help me out here!" I looked at Blank nervously.

"Kyana..." he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Baku was ordered by Regent Cid." He leaned back and I stared with wide eyes.

"When do we have to have her on the ship?" I said nervously.

"Before the end of the play." He looked at all of us. "If we can pull this off, then we get the month off." The group cheered.

_Great. "_And where will she go after we kidnap her?"

Baku stared me down. "We will see to that after we accomplish this task. Dismissed."

We rushed out of the door, eager to escape Baku's freakish stares. "So, attitude, guess we have to work together now, huh?" Zidane followed me to my room and leaned on the doorframe, blocking my entry. "I guess that means, we better get used to each other."

"Look, Zidane, I... even if we are working together again, it won't be like it used to. We can't we be together, and you know that." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We can try." He looked me in the eyes.

"No we can't. When will you learn?" I shook my head.

"One last kiss then? Like old times? C'mon Kyana, you know you want to." He leaned in, and we were nose to nose, mouth to mouth.

I leaned against his forehead. "I have to go get ready, we don't want to be late do we?" I kissed his forehead, and went into my room. I heard Zidane stalk away, and hoped he wouldn't be mad at me for long. I stopped in front of my mirror, taking a second to look myself over. I was pretty tall, 5'8, with straight brown hair that stretched down my back and stopped midway. I had white-blue eyes, a button nose, and a small mouth. I wasn't usually self conscious, but with something this important I couldn't help it. I always got nervous before a job. I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed my usual wear; I was only wearing something different because I was riding Choco. My main outfit was a black, one sleeved, turtleneck top with a thumbhole; black jeans, and silver battle standard boots; and a brown leather belt that crookedly wrapped around my waist. Slung across my back was my staff; blue with two blades at the bottom that shifted depending on my needs. My hair was a sloppy mess of a high ponytail. _Bring it on._

I didn't hear Blank come up behind me. "Looking good!" I turned around to find him standing in the doorway.

"Thanks."

"You'll do fine, don't overthink it. What's the worst that can happen?" He came in and sat on my messy bed.

"Only Gaia knows." I sat down next to him. Blank was one of those guys you could talk about anything to, and he would never judge,

"Oh come on! You'll be amazing!"

"What if we get caught?" I looked at him.

"Kyana, this isn't like you to fret. You won't get caught, nobody will notice that Garnet is missing, and we'll get away safely." He put his hand on top of mine. "Stop stressing!"

I sighed. "Do you know when we leave?"

Blank didn't miss the change of subject. "Don't change the subject. What's on your mind?"

"Zidane wants to get back together with me. He tried to _kiss me, _Blank."

"Well he is an unsightly bastard, you and I both know that. You don't have to get back together with him, even if you could." We heard the fireworks go off, our signal to head out. "Good luck." He pulled me into a hug.

"Good luck" I whispered into his ear. We pulled back and strode out to where Choco was hiding.

"Kweh?"

"Shh Choco, I'll be back soon." I rubbed his neck and started to wait.

When Cinna beckoned from the doorway, I knew it was time. We met up with Zidane at the back of the airship, and quickly ran towards the castle. Once we slipped by the guards, I followed Cinna and Zidane over to a door behind which two unexpecting knights of Pluto were hiding. I mouthed good luck to the boys and slipped upstairs to wait for the princess. Soon after, I heard the boys coming up behind me. I held two fingers up, our signal. Zidane came in front of me, and played the part of a guard. When a white hooded figure came running through, Zidane stopped her and peered at her face. "Is there something on my face?" Garnet asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you were the one I've been waiting for all this time." Zidane replied slyly.

"You've been waiting for..me?"

"I believe so."

"I apologize to have to disappoint you, but I must be going." She ran down the stairs, throwing Cinna against the wall. But unfortunately for her, she ran right into my arms. "Let me go at once!" She yelled at me. She must have been trying to attract guards, because a big fat one in rusty armor came running.

"Sorry princess, but we gotta go!" I carried her as we rushed down the staircase and towards the theater ship.

"I order you to surrender and return the princess!" Rusty armor yelled at us as we fled down the stairs and toward the ship.

"Kyana! Get the princess to Baku and the others! I'll take care of Rusty here. Cinna, follow Kyana." Zidane ordered us.

"Good luck!" I shouted back. But he was soon to follow, the coward that he was. The ship approached us at a rapid pace as we got closer and closer, and we could hear the heavy breathing of Zidane and the clanking of metal as Rusty gave chase. "Cinna! Scout ahead, and make sure that Baku is ready for us." Cinna saluted and ran ahead. "Almost there princess, I promise." I said softly to the princess.

"Can you get me away from them?" She asked carefully.

"Who?"

"The castle, my mother, the guards, and especially Steiner."

I nodded. "We are supposed to be going to Lindblum anyway, is that far enough for you?"

"Yes, that would be splendid."

I kept on running until I felt something tug on the back of my belt. "Stop!" The man who I assumed to be Steiner yelled."

I put Garnet down and gave her a push in the direction of the ship. "Go, go! When you see the man that was with me, Cinna, follow him. He'll help you out. I'll see you later." She looked at me. "Don't worry about me! Hope that you don't mind that I knock your guard out, 'e's gettin' on my nerves." My accent had started to kick back in. Garnet started to run but looked back one more time. I turned around to find myself face to face with Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto. "Fancy seeing you here." I punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out, and pulled my staff off of my back. The tribal markings glowed in the fading moonlight and gave me the sense of security and adrenaline that I needed to keep going. I had really gotten out of shape.

"Ow! Don't think you can defeat me that easily!" he pulled out a sword, which I mistook to be flimsy. He slashed at me, and I blocked it with my staff. I thrust the pointy end at him, and hit him in the guts. "Ouch.." he muttered.

"Rule one, never show your weakness." I shouted at him while battling him. He landed a blow on my shoulder, and managed to draw blood. I sucked in air through clenched teeth when the sword made contact with my shoulder. Zidane came running up as a distraction, and I managed to get away. "Zidane! Don't wait too long, come back!" I yelled at him while clutching my shoulder.

"Coming!" He bowled over Steiner and came running towards me just as I started to get dizzy from blood loss. "Kyana?" he shook my shoulders. "Stay with me Kyana, you're gonna be fine." he reassured me. He pulled my good arm over his shoulder and put is hand on my waist so it he could support me better. We managed to hobble rather quickly inside the ship and to where Choco and Garnet were hiding. He took my arm off of his shoulders and set me down next to Choco.

"Kweh?!" Choco nuzzled me.

"I'm fine. You made it alright then, princess?" I rubbed Choco's face while I talked.

She nodded. "But Steiner made it on board too." Both of our faces turned grim at the mention of the smelly and noisy captain.

We felt the ship vibrate under us. "Here we go!" I shouted. Then a horrible scraping sound came with the smell of burnt wood. "Oh no..." I gasped as we took a downward plunge and the ground fell out underneath us. I felt a horrible impact as we crashed into the forest, and everything went dark.

* * *

**There you go! This will be basically the same story as FFIX but a bit different, as you see above. Hope you enjoy, and you can expect more in the next couple of hours! By the way, don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**~Clara~**


End file.
